Benichidori
'Benichidori '(ベニチドリ Benichidori)Chapter 36 is one of Shuro's retainers. Appearance Benichidori is an Eastern woman who is shorter than Hien. She has long black hair that is tied in a low ponytail with a bow. Her fringe is swept to her right. She has large, almond-shaped eyes. She appears to have two moles in a vertical line on the side of her noseChapter 32. Her typical attire is a black sleeveless robe tied at the waist, some kind of black scarf, black forearm guards, black knee-high socks and sandals. She seems to wield a kunai.Chapter 35 Personality Relationships Shuro Maizuru Hien Tade Asebi History Sometime before the start of the series, Benichidori became one of Shuro's retainers. Plot Benichidori first appears after Hien, Tade and Shuro take down the Sea Serpent attacking Kabru's party, standing with the other junior retainers. She comments on Shuro's having fallen in love with 'that girl from the north', then follows him with the other retainers as he takes his leave. When Kabru stops the group to introduce himself, she blushes in response. Benichidori is next seen lurking in the shadows as she and the other retainers spy on Laios' party. When Shuro's party attacks, she holds Chilchuck hostage, describing him as 'just a child'. However, on Shuro's recognition of Laios' party, she releases her hostage. She is confused when Laios' party call out to 'Shuro', but Hien figures out they are referring to their young master Toshiro. As Laios updates Shuro on the party's current state, Benichidori and the other retainers stand around and chat among themselves. When an exhausted Shuro gives Maizuru permission to prepare a meal for him, Maizuru orders Benichidori and Hien to prepare the rice. As Maizuru cooks, Benichidori and Hien stand around and listen to her tell Senshi about Shuro as a child. As their conversation drifts to Shuro's interest in 'that woman from the north', Benichidori and Hien visualize Shuro's family line, but their vision of Shuro and Falin's potential child makes Benichidori think it might not be the right time yet. Soon afterwards, some Harpies attack the cooking group, with Benichidori, Hien and Tade getting swooped by a Harpy. After Tade's failed attack, Maizuru summons Benichidori, Hien and Asebi to take care of them from the rooftops. While the retainers manage to dispatch a few Harpies, their fight is interrupted by the appearance of a chimerized Falin, who manages to capture Benichidori. She is dropped from a great height and presumably dies. After her death, many of the remaining members of the three parties are also severely injured or killed in their attempt to defeat Falin.Chapter 37 After Falin flees and the battle ends, Benichidori is revived by Maizuru. She is present when Hien's apology to Shuro for not being strong enough to help is met instead with Shuro's thanks and apologies to his retainers, which shocks them all, including Benichidori. As the whole group rests and prepares a meal, Benichidori is seen sitting against a wall with Tade and Hien. When the group eats, she munches on an onigiri as Tade is told off by Hien for her statement of the rice bringing her back to life despite never having died. After the meal, Benichidori and the rest of Shuro's party and Kabru's party return to the surface through Maizuru's teleportation spell.Chapter 38 Trivia * All of Shuro's retainers have names related to plants. Benichidori is a variety of plum blossom/Japanese apricot.Benichidori, from The Guardian. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans